fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wu Feng
Feng-Wu (封悟, Fēng-Wù), the Master of Thirteen Swords (十三剣の先生 Juusanken no Sensei), is a and in the Amestris State Military. Before denouncing Xing, Wu was one of the fifty heirs, children of the previous , who combatted for the throne of Xing. Wu's noble heritage lead to the prince inheriting the Feng households signature martial art. He also excelled in the Xingese study of Alkahestry; Reading, percieving and manipulating Qi through various runes at an incredibly young age. The Feng patriach believed that Wu possessed a greater understanding of Alkahestry than the other households. An understanding that would secure the throne for the Feng clan.However, Wu's greatest treasure was the loving care and protection of his eldest sister. Unfortunately, Wu demonstrated a stronger love and connection to his sister than to both the emperor and throne. The one who saved his life from the bloodthirsty hounds that came from the same families of his siblings. This powerful bond proved important in the maturation of Feng Wudang. However, Wu's extreme love was nothing more than fuel for the intense flames of hatred. After Zetian murdered a rival clan and Wu's own mother, Wu began to question the philosophies and traditions held by Xing. He knew, in the deepest of his heart, that his eldest sister was innocent. But the patriarchs constant belittlement of her drove Wu to the edge. He started to despise the views his immediate and extended family held towards one another while cursing humanities sins. Wu, who wished to bring change, decided to acquire power and abandon the chains held on him by his household. And before all else, reunite with his elder sister. Feng Wu broke the forbidden taboo of transmutation upon before abandoning Xing. Wu's mother was slain the same night Zetian mudered the rival clan. The traumatic experience instilled an extreme fear of death within Feng Wu. Wu began to foolishly believe that alkahestry possesses magic capabilities. And thus, attempted to revive his mother days later. The incident resulted in an obvious failure where summoned Wu before the to face judgement. The young prince was forced to pay a physical toll, his eyesight, in exchange for great universal and alkahestry knowledge. The result was Wu gaining an unrivaled knowledge of the . Said to rival the one who found Alkahestry himself, Sage of the himself, Wu learned to manipulate Qi by utilizing his will as a substitute for the necessary runes. Wu gained infamy during his service in the Amestris State Military. Although the military initially declined Wu's pleads, his demonstrations of power lead to the General making a unique exception. Even the Führer believed that allowing a Xingese prince to serve in his military would possess a political enhancement. Wu became known as the State's Hound as he never lost a target. During his induction, Wu managed to knock various state alchemist unconscious in a matter of minutes. Granted him the title of Major upon induction. Although Wu's superiors, who are aware of his heritage, watch the young prince in fear of treachery; The Military State has constantly shown their gratitude for him. Even regarding him as one of their master pieces against their enemies. However, Wu has publicly denounced his ties to his former country. Causing those from Xing to brand him the Traitor Prince. Appearance Personality The Feng household is renown for their emotionless assassins and strict upbringing. Martial arts masters from the Feng clan are often feared due to their deadly strikes and empty vessels. However, one could say Feng Wudang lacked the necessary traits since birth. An occurrence the Feng household blamed on Wu being a child of the Emperor and not a pure blooded warrior from their household like his sister. A gentle child, Wudang loved his family dearly and preferred peaceful methods over violent altercations. Despite practicing the Divine Gate Thirteen Swords style, Wu believed that his art was for internal benifit rather than external destruction. Even as a child, Wu demonstrated the calmness, tranquillity and universal understanding of one who walked the path to enlightenment. He ended disputes and arguments using words before swords. Wu followed a strict philosophy that one should only bare their blade to protect others. Either way, Wu showed unconditional love for his mother. And wished that his father, the Emperor, would acknowledge him as a son rather than an heir. Unfortunately, Wu was subjected to the multiple assassination attempts committed by the families of his half siblings. One instance which left a maiden dead, forced Wu to realize the purpose his birth. That he was nought but a tool for the Feng Household to obtain the throne. Resulting in Wu swearing to never draw blood from those who shared the blood of his father. After declaring his new resolution to his father, the courts found themselves overwhelmed with laughter. Such a kind hearted child who foolishly wished to obtain power through purity only weakened the Feng households reputation of heartless killers; Although the Emperor found it emotionally pleasant and engaged his son in a deep conversation for the first time in his life. The last minutes of the Emperor's life was filled with constant meetings with his youngest child. However, Feng Wu transformed when the his eldest sister left after murdering a rival clan alongside his mother. The event caused Wu to fear death and regard life as a sick, twisted joke. This fear bubbled before slowly corrupting the innocent child. Eventually transforming Wu into a man who wished to find the secrets of enlightenment. When alchemy failed to resurrect the one he held closest and took Wu's eyesight as a price, the Xingese Prince's innocent personality deteriorated further. He gained a darker view towards familiar ties and turned away from personal connections. Witnessing children embraced lovingly by parents transformed the love he once held for the Feng household into a resentment and a desire to forget. Resulting in Wu completely denouncing his relations to Xing and joining Amestris with an empty heart. The darkness caused Wu to become a merciless killer who carries out his duties without fail. Soon, his enemies labelled Wu as Amestris's Hound due to the loyalty he shows the military and powerful sense of commitment. He seemingly cares little for those who obscure the path to his goals. Willing to claim countless lives to achieve the object of his desires. Wu utterly fears death but often finds himself in threatening situations. Death, the only promise fulfilled in life, is the only thought that drives Wu. It embraces the State Alchemist, grants him an unlimited source of ambition, and propels him forward. Causing Wu to utlimately require the presence of death to continue onwards. Enemies are rarely spared and targets constantly disposed of. Although he discarded the loyalty he held for Xing, Feng Wu despises anyone who addresses him using the full name given at birth. Any insults aimed towards Wu's betrayal are taken personal, causing Wu to claim the heads of those who reference it. Wu, who gained an utter hatred towards the Xingese familiar practices, decided to obtain the untold power his father quested for. But instead, use it to claim the throne by force. Secretly, Wu gained a purning passion, an undying desire for immortality spawned from a fear of truly embracing death.... Wu appears as a tranquil being whose emotional displays rarely extend farther than a couple words. He displays an extreme forbearance and unbelievable patience that attributes to the incredible stoicism Wu gained infamy. The serene composure Wu demonstrates fueled Führer Mustang's decision to codename him Satori; A title whose literal meaning is a form of buddhist awakening as well as comprehension and understanding. Traits that Wu has used continuously to gain allies and partners. Ultimately, it's meaning also ties into the mythological beast who could read human minds. Wu's ability to perceive and comprehends one's aura, to the point he predict intent, allows the Xingese Prince to understand the emotions of those in his presence. He is occasionally gullible and incredibly trusting, allowing others close to Wu to trick the young prince. Generally he acts out of selflessness and preservation of others to a point where he appears as nothing more than a lifeless tool meant to instill the military might that Amestris's government possesses; An act he does without requiring payment. Although Wu's childhood forced the former prince to demonstrate an undeniable loyalty towards his superior, he will discover and utilize countless loopholes to secretly avoid orders that oppose his personal beliefs, desires and morals. Resulting in Wu appearing as a heartless, cruel hound on the surface but a constantly calculating mastermind to those who truly serve Wu. He has even orchestrated seemingly supernatural events to hinder his own mission as a method of protecting the innocent. Perhaps Wu's greatest attribute is his ultimately calm stature. As a warrior whose life is meditation-dependent, Wu demonstrates a peaceful method of thinking that borders pacifistic. Preferring discussion and level headed negotiation over savage and barbaric violence (once bringing tea to the enemy camp in the midst of a war to discuss, successfully, a peaceful ending). Wu is generally polite and will speak with respect to everyone initially. However, to those who are not familiar with Wu's sense of humor, Wu appears to possess a smart-ass view towards life that is often thought to be condescending with a hint of a superiority complex. When in actuality, he simply enjoys forcing others to analyze themselves. Wu, who believes that meditation is key, notes that humans have separated with self-analyzation. This appearingly demoralizing habit is demonstrated when Wu causes others to destroy their own philosophies that involve science, reasoning, reality, or their own self-importance. Wu also shows an incredibly powerful resolve, as shown in his ability to remain calm in dire situations. Relationships History Feng-Wu (封无,Fēng-Wú), whose name is actually Feng-Wudang (封乌当,Fēng Wūdāng), was born to two nobles in the near country of Xing... Equipment *'Sword of Feng': The Sword of Feng is the collective name belonging to a group of owned by Wu Feng. Crafted by an unknown swordsmith, their beauty, strength, sharpness and longevity is often credited as unrivaled. Although expensive, Wu's swords compliment his fighting style....The swords are infamous for their mystic propertis. Their connection to the earth allows Wu to flow his chi through each blade... *'Elixir of Strength': *'Elixir of Healing': Abilities Feng Wu has continuously proven to others why he deserves his rank as Major. Even while blind, targets only escape if they will provide a greater use further down the line. The chosen child born to Xing's greatest clan of assassis, Feng Wu is a warrior whose spirit is completely inlined with his body. He trained from a young age in the harshest conditions for continuous days without falter. Wu practiced internal strengthening as a source of external power. He was instilled with an iron will and a resolve that remains unbroken. His body represented the energy flow he eventually studied. Energy pulsed from the earth, through his toes, pass his abdomen, around his heart before being exhaled. His spirit allows Wu to fight in a tranquil state completely ignorant to pain. The calm analysis that grants the Xingese Prince a powerful analytical skill. Even in blindness, Wu can mentally project his immediate surroundings before utilizing them to his advantage. Wu's guard is never truly gone. In situations surrounded by percieved friends, Wu is prepared for the absolute worst. Such a standard was created from the constant assassinations attempted on Wu's life as a child. However, Wu's greatest attribute revolves around an unrivaled mastery of the Feng households signature sword style. Which, when utilized alongside his physical attributes, creates an unrivaled martial art. He demonstrates enough speed to easily dispatch multiple opponents in a matter of minutes while combating against a mannequin homunculus. Wu's strikes are often unseen to even the most seasoned combatants. Chimera warriors find it rather difficult to land a successful strike against the Xingese Alchemist. He predicts their movements and develops numerous counter strikes. And his tranquil spirit causes Wu to handle situations beyond his control. Wu's speed allows Wu to traverse distances rather quickly without fail. Although Feng Wu relies on speed, his body possesses a refined physical conditioning. He can withstand blows from superhuman enemies and cut through the toughest hides. Feng Wu is one of the few masters of the Divine Gate Thirteen Swords (神門十三劍). It is a martial art that combines extreme acrobatics and maneuverability with deadly precision strikes. The Divine Gate Thirteen Swords works brilliantly against both armed and unarmed opponents. The Thirteen Swords relies heavily on evasion rather than clashing blades. It is meant to quickly and swiftly dispose of opponents without wasting time. Practioners are taught to aim for specific parts of the anatomy that control vital functions. Although an armed art, the Divine Gate Thirteen Swords also incorporates an unarmed variant that attacks one's internal systems. After attempting human transmutation in an effort to revive his murdered teacher, Feng Wu was forced to sacrifice his eyesight to in exchange for unrivaled alchemical knowledge. Although enough to hinder other warriors, Feng Wu had terrible eyesight to begin with. Instead, he demonstrates the innate ability found in Xingese warriors to use a extraordinary sensory perception. He has a refined skill to to comprehend, percieve and read the flow of the Dragon's Pulse which creates a three dimmensional map inside his mind. The energy, which flows from the highest mountain to the lowest valley and through all living organisms, assimilates the shape of that which it inhabits. Effectively allowing Wu to sense, locate and track the Qi of surrounding organisms, earthen structures, structures comprisded of water and that of air. Everything ranging from plants, animals, allies and foes are sensed by Feng Wu in a manner similar to three dimensional visualization. Additionally, it allows Wu to sense spiritual anomalies like Philosopher's Stones, chimera's and the Homunculi. Such existences appear utterly different from normal living organisms; Allowing Wu to percieve their true identities when others cannot. Wu's blindness has refined the skill to a point where he can differentiate an organism, at an acute level that involves individualizing a large crowd person from person, by their Qi. Everything has a different aura which allows Wu to understand their gender, health, emotions and being. According to Wu, no two beings are exactly alike. Even if it is the slightest change in frequency, he will interpret it's difference. Which grants Wu the ability to tell everyone and everything apart from one another. Resulting in Wu telling the difference between identicial twins without ease. The omnidirectional sensory perception makes one unable to gain the element of surprise on Feng Wu. Also, as it's impossible to block one's qi, Feng Wu's sixth sense cannot be hindered by known means. The radius of his sensory has been shown to extend over wide distances with enough focus. As Qi flows through the earth, wind and water, Wu can understand his natural surroundings. Visualizing different structures and obstructions in his immediate vicinity. Also, because metal is a naturally occurring element that possesses a strong connection to earth, Wu's sensory perception can visualize metallic structures as well. Although they not as defined as living organisms and earthern structures pictured. However, Wu's greatest achievement with his extraordinary sensory stems from a refined visualization technique. Chi flows from the highest mountain to the lowest valley in a manner similar to blood. And so, it utilizes a special circulation system in all living organisms. Normal Xingese warriors visualize the accumulation of the qi circulating throughout one's body. While Wu's insight expands beyond normal usage. Rather than simply percieving one's qi, Wu sees the responsible for chi regulation with an unrivaled clarity. And atop this system, lies hundreds of points that serve as pressure points. Regardless of species, build, or size, Wu is able to understand their internal structure. Allowing for a deadly combination of speed and pressure point style battle. Although initially horrid, Feng Wu's incident caused the Xingese warrior to develop an ability that has propelled his martial arts into unimaginable heights. Xingese warriors possess the innate skill of reading and perceiving Qi. While higher tier masters are able to manipulate the natural energy utilizing special circles. The energy is often called upon for medicinal purposes, holding a special place in the journey for immortality. However, the Feng household discovered a method of Alkahestry that exploits this ancient source of power. As previously mentioned, Feng warriors brand themselves with transmutation circles that allow free manipulation of Qi for offensive purposes. They can control the surrounding force that nourishes the earth and attack across distances. Ultimately, the sibling reltaionship between Alchemy and Alkahestry caused the former to possess a similar foundation. This foundation was among the secrets locked within the Gate of Truth that allowed Alkahestry's greatest to perfect and distribute it's secrets throughout Xing. When God pulled Wu into the Gate of Truth, the Xingese Prince also came in contact with the exact knowledge. And upon fulfilling the equivalent exchange, Wu unlocked the great universal and alkahestry knowledge within. In essence, the knowledge allows Wu to utterly command the Dragon Pulse without a requirement for transmutation and purification circles. As his will becomes th runes necessary for manipulating the energy, Wu is able to freely control the internal and external Qi of the earth for puroses beyond simple reading and perception. By combining it with the Feng household's unique martial arts, Wu transformed into a warrior who is widely feared. As a result, Feng Wu's Alkahestry is often titled as unrivaled. He can perform Alkahestry without a requirement for purification or transmutation circles. Wu's will, consciousness and subconsciousness become a substitute for the necessary runes that command the Dragon Pulse. Unlike alchemy, the core ingredient for proper manipulation is an energy found internally as well as externally. And such, one already possesses the proper energy circulation within. Cirumventing the requirement for touching his palms together. Allowing Wu to perform alkahestry freely upon both conscious and subconscious command. Wu's unprecedented induction into the military state of Amestris is largely due to his unique abilities. At a young age, Wu was considered a prodigy in the art of Alkahestry. He possessed a unique sensitivity to the Dragon Pulse and could percieve things others missed in one's Qi. An empathetic child, Wu developed a sort of emotional bonding to those nearby. He could sense sadness, happiness and anger in those who attempt to masquerade their emotions. Wu discovered the power of meditation and internal peace at an age which shocked elders from various families. The genius understanding of meditation caused Wu to gain a tranquil state of existence. Even in discovering the corpse of his mother, Wu calmly performed the taboo art without shedding a tear. He held a surprisingly strong connection to his emotions, never speaking words that caused damage. He infused the philosophies of Alkahestry into his daily life during the developmental years of his life. Leading to Wu understanding that which science cannot explain; Humans. Wu demonstrates an ability to gain pyschological insight and inspire others at an incredible level. Enough that he transformed a homunculus into someone who personafies love. The interconnecting energy that flows from the mountains and through every being refined his sixth sense exponentially. Wu demonstrates an unnatrual level of human analysis that allows him to accurately predict the movements of his enemies. He can deduce motivations and personality drives and formulate plans that exploit the flaws found in human nature. Wu is an expert at utilizing the external and internal chi found throughout the world to forge elixirs... Combat Alkahestry The roots of Alkahestry are intwined with that of Alchemy. And such, they are highly regarded as sister arts that require similar foundations of knowledge. However, their largest difference stems from the source of power. While alchemy utilizes the energy created from tectonic shifts, alkahestry commands the energy that flows from the highest mountain to the lowest valley and through all living organisms. And although similar in nature, commanding the dragon pulse is the manipulation of Qi through specific runes to perform both internal and external miracles and connect with life itself. However, the history of alkahestry and alchemy remain linked through their . Ultimately, Feng Wu gained great universal and alkahestry knowledge when he passed through the and witnessed the . His knowledge pertaining to the Dragon Pulse pales in comparison only to that of The Philosopher of the West, who originally distributed alkahestry's secrets. Enought that Wu was steps away from completing the path to enlightenment. And such, transformed into the first alkahestry master who does not require a Purification Circle to manipulate the Chi, life energy, of the planet and living organisms. As every living organism contains chi, the energy circulation is already found within Wu. The Gate's unholy knowledge taught Wu how to use his will in substitute of the necessary runes and symbols. Doing so not only makes Wu's alkahestry instantaneous, but allows the Xingese warrior to perform his clan's martial art without purification circles. He can freely manipulate chi for a variety of effects. At a base level, Wu can imbue his strikes with chi. Doing so increases their overall damage in terms of cutting power and extending the distanvce of his blade. He can also command his qi in a manner that is almost supernatural, releasing concussive blast of translucent energy to repel enemies. Alkahestry is the art that excels in medicinal purposes. From creating powerful elixirs to healing injuries, Alkahestris have performed biological miracles. However, the requirement for Purification Circles often made it impossible to use offensively. After passing through the gate, Wu learned to command chi without the necessity of runes by utilizing his conscious and subconscious. This feat allows Wu to perform the same medicinal transmutation albeit instantly and without hinderance. Importantly, Wu's sensitivy to the Dragon Pulse grants the Xingese Prince a form of analytical sight. He can percieve the ailments, sicknesses and wounds of those in his presence. Resulting in Wu possessing the ability to perform skillful transmutations that immedaitely treat deadly threats in both himself and others. He can purify one's body of foreign substances. When induced upon himself, this trait gives Wu an edge against enemies that weaponize powerful poisons. Casting the purification transmutation over a wider radius also purifies the area of harmful substances. In terms of healing, Wu commands internal and external chi to traverse the human body which heals injuries that are not regarded as instant death. Major wounds are closed and minor injuries forgotten. Allowing Wu to continue battle without hinderance. As a powerful , Wu once healed an ally who suffered from a pierced heart. Wu's mastery over chi allows the Alkahestrist to bring both himself and others from the brink of death. During battle, Wu can heal wounds in a matter of seconds to minutes. Manipulating Qi has held a special place in medicinal practices throughout the history of Alkahestry. Eventually, the Feng household managed to weaponized this natural energy to effect the body in an offensive manner by infusing it into their attacks. However, warriors required specific runes for different usages and thus trained for a single style. Fortunately, Wu lacks the necessity for runes which grants the Xingese Prince instantaneous usage of life energy. Following his will, internal and external Qi obey his every command. By opposing Qi into his strikes, Wu creates a fighting style that revolves around damage. Wu possesses a martial art only passed through his specific lineage of the Feng household. The art revolves around a pressure-point-striking style that results in Wu blocking one's chi. It stems from an extensive knowledge of the human anatomy. Wu strikes sequences of pressure points which paralyzes his opponents to various degrees. Careful usage ranges from immobilizing a single part of one's body or the body in it's entirety. It is a masterful manipulation of pathways that grants Wu the skill of blocking certain chi paths. When complimented by his extreme speed, Wu is able to paralyze an opponent in seconds. Wu's extraordinary sense grants Wu a visualization of his opponents Chi pathways. They appear as multicolored energy with special circuits implanted upon their being. As previously mentioned, Wu is perhaps the only warrior capable of seeing the actual points along this unique system. Allowing Wu to locate the pressure points of various creatures that exist beyond human. Wu can increase the input of his attacks which directly effects the strength of the blow. Even the weakest attack transforms into a deadly impact that destroys an opponents innards. Allowing for internal damage without physical connection. Wu's fighting style resembles that of one that bypasses all external injuries. A punch from Wu will almost never leave a bruise. Yet it could very much rupture one's organs. Attacks at a distance.... Although deadly without the utilization of Qi, the Feng household's Divine Gate Thirteen Swords style garnered fear when the Feng assassins first introduced it's chi manipulating form. It is highly regarded as a discovery that occurred after the Xingese warriors imprinted purification circles upon their persons. Doing so not only infused their strikes with Qi, but resulted in various techniques being created. Even before the incident, Wu possessed an intricate understanding that allowed him to obtain a massive plethora of said abilities. However, coming into contact with God, allowed Wu to obtain the knowledge required to freely manipulate Qi using one's will. Granting him a constant and instantaneous access to the Thirteen Swords Chi variant. Ultimately, the Thirteen Swords divine name stemmed from their final technique; A move which simultaneously attacks their target with thirteen blast that appear as translucent swords. It overwhelms the opponent by sending multiple strikes positioned in every direction. The strength of each blade depends solely on it's user. Yet, Wu's mastery has allowed him to freely control it's strength. Ranging from incapacitating an opponent to cleaving cleanly through a truck. However, the blind prince has discovered the truth behind the sword styles title. Essentially, Wu is able to manipulate both external and internal qi to his liking. By commanding the energy found externally, Wu can actively attack from a considerable damage. The reach of his influence extends to the hypothetical length of thirteen average sized Jian. Which, when added properly, extends to a radius covering thirty nine feet in every direction. The attacks are formed in two separate manners. First, Wu can release said strikes in the form of a blast that soars for up to thirty nine feet. Secondly, the Xingese warrior is able to materialize his strikes at a specific point within the radius. While Wu's five remaining senses overlapped to create a unique method of viewing his world, he also developed a special technique that forms a clearer three dimensional map using his Qi based sensory perception. Although utilizing this method requires preparation and meditation, Wu is known for setting traps or guiding one's battle to familiar locations in order to perform the necessary meditational practice. Wu commands naturally occurring to enter unnatural substances; Essentially imbuing qi into objects, similar to circulating it through one's blade, forces it to take the shape of the inhabited object in a manner similar to setting a plaster mold. Essentially allowing Wu to sense objects without Qi in his immediate surrounding. Granting him a clearer set-up for battle by removing unsensible objects that are not naturally created.. Plot Quotes *(About Zetian)"She protected me from those who wished to claim my head. So I'll cut god to pieces if it means my sister gets to live!" Trivia *Wu's nickname, Feng Wu, is a play on his title as an Alchemist. His constant use of skeletons often scares those close to him. * *